Dreams and Revivals of Thought
by Chrall97
Summary: Jess has met Leslie in Terabithia and wants to try to get her to come back to the real world. At first she is resistant but soon things will change. Jess is also having dreams involving him saving Leslie in many different ways. First story so review lots.
1. Finding a lost friend

A limp body drifted slowly downwards towards the bottom of the pool. Debris was scattered all around her, pool chairs, dirt, rocks, anything naturally surrounding a home

in-ground pool. As I ran towards her, I stripped off my kevlar under-armor and shots pinged off the ground in front of me. When I dove into the water, a bullet ripped off a chunk of rubber from the bottom of my shoe. Everything blurred for a second, then cleared as I opened my eyes. The contacts I was issued when the S.O.A. (special operations of America) had special consistencies which allowed me to move quickly and efficiently while underwater.

The seemingly lifeless body had almost reached the bottom of the pool when I slammed into her. Instantly I bulleted upward toward the surface. As I went I pulled a 5 shot revolving hand-gun from my leg. The very second I breached the surface, the murderer aimed at me and tried to fire, but failed. Just as his finger had reached the trigger, one of my bullets pinged off his M85 and it sparked and flashed.

"Don't… Move." I gently laid the young teenage girl on the edge of the pool.

The older man slowly began to move his foot. "DON'T… MOVE", I said firmly, gun aimed again at his head. "Lay down on the ground… now." He did so, reluctantly, as I quickly jumped out of the pool.

I knelt down beside him and poked the pistol into his head.

"Anyone with you?"

"No, I'm alone…"

"Your lying" as I poked the pistol a little harder in to his skull.

"NO, I Swear I'm Alone"

I then took a small watch from the back of my belt. While I clamped it to the back of his wrist, he questioned, "What are you doing?" By the time I was done, he was fully confused. "Go to this address by tomorrow at 12:00" and I handed him a small slip of paper "or it will melt, go more than 20 miles way from the location, and it will simply explode, no question. Go, now"

He got up and ran out to the front of the house to a small 1980's gremlin and took off.

As soon as I heard him leave, I picked up the girl and carried her to a small crotch rocket parked also out front. As she sat limply on the bike, I strapped her feet to the foot-pegs of the passenger section. It then occurred to me that my Kevlar and MP5 SMG were still by the pool. I ran back and grabbed them. That was a stupid mistake.

I could now hear the bikes starter trying to fire up. When I got around the house, a man dressed in dark black clothes was trying to start the motorcycle and yelling curses at the gas tank.

Within seconds, one bullet pierced his ribcage, and another went in one temple and out he other. Instantly, he fell off the bike, dead. I ran back to the girl and carefully put the Kevlar vest around her. As soon as I sat down, I ripped out the fake key and inserted the real one and screamed out of the neighborhood. People stepped out of the comfort o their homes, calling police and family. Regardless I fled full speed from the house, knowing full well the man was not working alone.

A black Mercedes slid out of a street and nearly crushed me as another motorcycle pulled up in front of me with its passenger sitting backwards. _Well this cant be good,_ I thought to myself. Shots pinged off the windshield. _Thank God for bullet-proof glass._

As I ducked down below the protective barrier, I pressed a button on my glove. A slight beep confirmed to me that the com channel was open.

"I need some backup now and an evac at rendezvous point Epsilon5 in 10 minutes."

Another beep. Just then I looked in my rear view mirror and saw a man pop out of the sun roof on the car with a large rocket launcher over his shoulder. _Oooooh Crap!  
_I watched the rocket leave the barrel and swerved. The other bike never saw it coming. Just after I swerved, they burst into a million pieces. I hit a couple pieces of rubble and the 600cc motorcycle jostled and the girl riding passenger shook a bit.

The backup was finally here. 2 more bikes pulled up on either side of me, one rider on each wielding 2 UZI full auto handguns. I pointed back at the car still behind me which had been trying to run me down since the rocket incident. At my very command, four fully automatic guns opened fir on the Mercedes. The sound pounded in my ears then then grew louder as the driver was shot and the car swerved into a tree and exploded. Again, I opened the com channel, "Go check for survivors, call for an escort if needed." With that one of the other Yamahas steered off towards the burning wreckage. _This is so cool._ Over my headset I heard the incoming choppers pilot report his status. "Inbound on rendezvous point Epsilon5, preparing for quick evac." The last bike followed me to a harbor and down a set of docks to a large transporting ship. I could see the chopper touching down on the main deck.

The backup I had been sent both vaulted over the edge and ran to the chopper with their heads down. _I wonder what happens to people that don't put their heads down?_

I held the girl over my shoulders as I climbed the long ladder to the rim of the boat and also jumped over. The helicopter sat ready for takeoff while I ran to the open side door._ Something doesn't feel right. _I hopped in and set the girl down in one of the flight seats and strapped her down. When I stood up, a burly boy of about my age and size stepped out of the cockpit. It was not until he looked directly at me that I realized he was the exact image of me. He spoke to me, but at the same time, didn't "_It was your fault Jess."_ An anger welled up inside me that felt very familiar. "No It Wasn't! She Forgave Me!" At that, my twin jumped at me like an angry mongoose. All of the people in the room stood idly by as though nothing was happening. As we fought, I heard a voice in the distance. "_**Jess… Jess**_". I stopped for a second, and listened, "_**Jess**_". I felt a sting on my face as someone slapped me. With a glare of anger in my eyes, I swung a punch that shot a satisfying pain through my arm.

He heard a scream of pain, then Jess Aarons woke up. May Belle lay sprawled on the floor, nose bleeding lightly and tears streaming down her cheeks. "MAY BELLE!"

He jumped out of bed and ran over to his young sister and helped her up, "May Belle are you okay? I'm so sorry! I was dreaming and…"

The tears stopped and she piped up a little bit. "Its okay Jess." Jess, still shaky, helped her up and into the bathroom to clean the blood off her face and tears off her cheeks. Once they were done Jess asked her one more time, " Now, are you sure your okay?" She had toughened up a lot in the past half a year. "Yeah, I'm fine." Jess let out a sigh of relief inside. "Good, now, why did you wake me up?"

"Its time for breakfast" By that time he realized that he was hungry. Very Hungry.

"Okay, tell mom I'll be right down. Oh, and id kinda like to keep this between you and me, okay?" May Belle thought for a second. "Okay." Another sigh of relief. She ran down the stairs and out of sight. Jess walked back to his room to grab his notebook

and headed down the stairs. "Hey, mornin' sleepy head." He sniffed quietly and responded to his mothers greeting. "Hey mom, what's for breakfast?"

She faked a thinking expression for a second. "Well, lets see, I was thinking jail slop with a side of lima beans." Jess laughed and walked over to the dining room table and sat down. His mother set a plate of very well prepared food in front of him. "Bacon, waffles and eggs, just like you've always liked them." He took I the awesome scents of the meal.

"Thanks a lot mom." "Yup, your dad left early for work today and you don't have any chores so your free all day." Jess brightened up at this. "Really, all day? Sweet, thanks mom!" The only thoughts going through his head were of Terabithia… and Leslie.

After Leslie died, Jess' life slowly began to slowly spiral downward. Until he finally went back to Terabithia. Before he left with Ms. Edmonds, he had never seen a person in Terabithia, only creatures. They had never actually seen the dark master together or any of his henchman. But now that had changed, Jess was seeing someone that he missed very, very much.

"I'll be back later mom!" he shouted as he ran out the door. "Okay, be back before dark!" He didn't even stop to respond but just yelled back, "Alright, love ya!"

Jess, ran until he was out of breath, and then ran some more until he reached the bridge which he had built just after Leslies death. The inscription lining the top of the arch read, "Nothing Crushes Us." He stared at for a bit, then proceeded past towards the great fortress of the King And Queen of Terabithia. While he climbed up into the great courtroom, he called out, "Where art though, milady?" A voice not only came in through his head, but through his ears also. "I am in the tallest tower of our great fortress, watching for followers of the dark master." A great smile grew on Jess' face. Although Leslie didn't excist any longer in the real world, in Terabithia, she was very real. "Its good to see you again." Leslie smiled back at him. "Yeah really, where have you been?"

Jess thought for a second. "Well, ive had a lot of chores after school lately, and there has been a lot of homework, Motor Mouth is really dishing it out lately."

She began to climb down from the top of the tree house. "So, how's the kingdom been handling?"

"Well, the dark master has really been 'dishing it out lately' but the Terabithian warriors have held them off for the most part. How are my parents?" Jess had then realized that he hadn't seen the Burkes in a long time. "Well, umm, their okay I guess, they haven't really called in a while or anything." Out of nowhere, Leslie jumped on Jess, embracing him in a great hug. He blushed a little as she released him. "Why can't you be real?" She looked confused for a second, then responded, "Jess, I am real, you can touch me cant you? I could go back to me house right now if I wanted to, I just choose not to." He looked confused for a bit, with a lump in his throat he looked at her. "No your just part of Terabithia, part of my imagination." Since the incident with the rope, Jessie had never really thought about Leslie in Terabithia, she just sort of appeared there. "Its sad to hear you say that, Jess. I thought you really believed" After that she jumped out of the tree house and began to run away from it. "Les, wait! I'm Sorry!" He ran after her and she turned a corner. He followed closely after but she had disappeared around the large tree.

Kinda bummed out, Jess slowly walked back to the bridge to Terabithia and back home.


	2. She's Back

**OK, sorry I took so long to publish this chapter. I will try my hardest to be faster.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Technically I don't even own my room, my mom does.**

As Jess walked into his room he smacked the door and it slammed shut. He looked for his notebook and realized that he left it in Terabithia. _Crap, I gotta go get it_. Walking down the stairs, Jess brushed past May Belle. "Jess…" He didn't even turn to look at her. "Not now May Belle."

"But Jess, its impor..."

Jess now getting more frustrated with her almost yelled up the stairs. "I Said Not Now!"

What Jess didn't hear was May Belle almost in tears say "Jess, Leslies outside sitting by the bus stop." He kept walking until he reached the castle and climbed inside. His notebook was right where he had left it, on top of the art case Leslie had given him. He ran his hand across it. It was one of the only memories he had left of her. With that thought in mind and his notebook safely tucked under his arm, he began the trek back to his room. While he walked he thought about Leslie and how her imagination never failed to amaze him.

From not too far from his house, Jess could see someone sitting on the log near the mailbox at the end of the street. Her Hair glistened in the sun and she seemed to glow with what felt like pure happiness. He began to run to the end of the road. "Leslie, how did you get out of Terabithia?" He almost sounded like an owner would when his dog got loose and destroyed the house. "I told you Jess, I can come back if I want, I just chose not to." Jess had a look of extreme disbelief on his face. Almost crying he said, "No, your just a hallucination or something, your not real, watch, if you were real, I could touch you." He made a motion to hit her in the face knowing to him that she was not real. But he was wrong. Leslie flipped back over the log and landed hard on her back.

Jess flinched at this and jumped to help her. "Oh My God, Leslie I'm so sorry, I really thought that you were just in my imagination. Please forgive me, I'm so sorry."

As she got up, she forgave him, "Its okay Jess, if that's what I have to pay for you to know that I'm really here, I'm glad you slapped me." He was very relieved that she wasn't angry with him. "Well, if your not dead, than who is?" Her face contorted at the thought that someone had died close to terabit. "Someone's dead? Wow, that's not a very welcome surprise, who died." Jess realized that he had a lot to catch up on with her.

"Leslie, everyone thinks you are dead."

"Well, I sure don't feel dead. That's really surprising."

"Why did you stay in Terabithia for so long? I have been mourning over you for months. Why didn't you say anything?"

Leslie almost laughed, "I did say something Jess, I said alot of things, but you wouldn't listen. You always said that I was just another part of Terabithia."

"Well, why didn't you just come back after you fell off the rope?" Leslie looked confused at this. "What are you talking about, I didn't fall off any rope. I went to Terabithia while you were at the museum with Ms. Edmonds. I've been in Terabithia since then."

Jess was still very confused. "Why didn't you come back home that day?"

"Well, there were a bunch of cops around my house, and people were looking around the stream like they had lost something they didn't want to find. I was scared and thought that my parents had done something wrong, so I stayed in our little castle until today, when I worked up the courage to come back. I have come close to my house through trails and back-roads but no one was there anymore so that kinda confirmed my guesses that they had done something bad and gone to jail or something."

Jess was taken back at all this. "Well that was a mouthful wasn't it? So you think your parents are in jail and you were afraid to come back because you were unsure of what was going on."

"Ya, pretty much…" Leslie was almost in tears now, "I didn't want to have to deal with the truth that my parents were bad people and that I would have to go to a foster home."

He was very surprised that she would even think that. "Leslie, you know that I, my family, would have taken you in if that was what was going on. But that is not what happened that day. The reason all the police and rescue parties were at your house was because they thought you were dead. They found someone downstream and assumed it to be you. Your parents didn't want to see you so banged up and covered in blood, so they sent the body directly to the cremation center place. I wonder who it really was. But that doesn't matter, your' alive and well." Jess could hear Leslie quietly sobbing. "Wow, that's amazing. I guess assumptions Are bad most of the time. Jess can I come rest and wash up at you house, we can talk and catch up on all that I missed. Please ill be rea…"

Jess stopped her mid-sentence. "You don't have to persuade me, of course you can come over, we'll call your parents when mine get home."

"If you don't mind, I'd rather not call them for a while, just until I get recuperated with normal life and real food again." Jess totally agreed. "Ya, what Have you been eating all this time?"

Leslie explained to him all that had happened to her in Terabithia and exactly what she had been eating over the months. They went up to Jess' room and Jess popped some pop-corn. "So, aren't there wolves or something out there?" She thought for a second, "Well, I did hear some howling and at first it scared the living daylights out of me, but you get used to it after a while." So why didn't you come back in the first place, you could have come to me if anything." Leslie became very serious. "I was scared of the truth. I didn't want my parents to be bad people. Now that I think about it, its stupid of me to think that, they've always loved me unconditionally and given me anything I've ever wanted."

Jess argued in disagreement. "No, it wasn't stupid, it was just not well thought through."

When Jess' parents arrived home to find Jess and Leslie sitting on the couch in the living room. Mrs. Aarons dropped her bags and starred at them for what seemed like forever. Mr. Aarons wasn't as shocked a her but still seemed stunned. "Leslie?" Leslie nodded and smiled. Jess' mother ran over to the phone and began to dial. "Mom, what are you doing?"

"Calling the police…" Jess jumped up to stop her. "Mom, its just Leslie, its not like she's back from the dead!" Mr. Aarons looked at him in an awkward way. "Ok, maybe it is, but that's not what's going on!" She put the phone down, and slowly walked over to Jess and Leslie and sat down. "Is it really you?" Leslie merely responded, "Yes, ma'am, in the person." Ellie and Brenda ran up the stairs to their rooms without saying anything. May Belle picked up the fallen groceries and set them on the kitchen counter and came over next to her mom. "What was hell like Leslie?" Mrs. Aarons gasped at this and told her to apologize immediately. "Sorry Leslie...". She shook her head, "Its okay May Belle, But I really didn't go anywhere, I was in…" she paused for a second "…in the woods all this time." Jess started talking now. "Mom, can Leslie stay with us for a while, she wants to 'recuperate' for a while." Mr. Aarons' facial expressions changed at this, "I can't see why not, but I don't see why…" Leslie seemed to look happier. "Oh, Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me." She had never looked more pleased in the time that he had known her.

Leslie explained to Jess' parents what she had told him over dinner. As everyone eventually finished, Jack explained to Leslie where she could sleep, which was not at all to Jess' liking. He had given Leslie the hide-a-bed in the couch downstairs, while Jess' still had his be din his room. _How rude can you get, Dad? Jeez._

After the family had fallen asleep, he grabbed some blankets and layed them out next to the couch. Leslie turned to him and said, "Hey, I was getting Lonely down here all by myself." Jess shook his head. "Sorry, my dad has almost no sense of hospitality." She giggled quietly. "It's okay, I was just joking anyway. He seemed kinda up-tight though, is he okay."

"Oh, he's always like that. I don't think I've ever seen him really happy. He naver talks about his childhood or anything, so I think he had a hard life. What sucks is that most of it, he takes out on me. Sometimes I really hate him."

"Well I sorta feel bad for him, I mean if I had a hard childhood, I would be depressed sometimes too." Jess had a look of disagreement on his face. "Ya, I guess, but he still doesn't have to take it out on me." Out of nowhere, Leslie changed the subject.

"Hey, suddenly I'm really thirsty, is there anything to drink?" Jess Jumped up and headed for the fridge. "Sure, what do you want. We got pop, water, mil…" She interrupted him.

"O, pop please, I haven't had anything sweet to drink in months. What do you have?"

He poked his head further into the fridge. "Uh, grape, root beer, Dr. Pepper, and, uh, black cherry." Leslie thought for a moment. "How about black cherry, I don't know why, but that always struck me as tasting like cough medicind which has alway- (oof!)"

"Okay, and someone has obviously not had anyone to talk to in a while." The 'oof' was a can of black cherry soda hitting Leslie square in the belly. He sat down next to her and she punched him in the shoulder. "Ow! You've gotten stronger. Jeez, you almost broke my arm off." He laughed. "Ya, and there's a lot more where that came from, so you better watch you back."

Leslie went on about how she had had to climb trees and jump over stuff a lot, you know running from trolls and squogres and hairy vulchers. Eventually, Jess grew more tired and closed his eyes. Leslie didn't even notice and kept on talking. He rolled his eyes playfully and fell asleep, drifting off into another one of his fantasies.


	3. Making the Call

**Sorry, this chapter is kinda short. Please review as soon as your done reading it, if you finish, it really is one of the worst pieces of writing ive ever done, just had to do it cuz its part of the story line and without it the story wouldn't work very well and you'd be REALLY REALLY confused. So again, please review and enjoy.  
**

* * *

Jess' armor clanked as he rode through the massive gate over the moat. Hors blew to make a fanfare. An unknown voice announced, "Sir Jesse of Lark Creek, Prince and heir to the thrown of the land of Virginia. You have been summoned amongst us, for a great tragedy has come down on this kingdom." Jess, out of an odd instinct, dismounted and bowed before what seemed to be a royal court of some kind. "What is my quest, my king?" His voice sounded lower than normal.

"You are to ride to the country of Brunhild and rescue ye fair maiden from the dark knight. You must use caution; the night is cunning and deceiving. He will smite you in a single blow if you allow him." He stood and climbed back on his horse with ease.

"I shall depart at once." He tried to sound as 'knightly' as he could. As soon as he was out of sight, he took off at full speed. Jess had an odd feeling that he new who he was to rescue. _It's gotta be Leslie. It always has. I've got to hurry. _With a reignited energy, he turned onto a dirt road which led to a large field. Large mountains stretched out in front of him and the sun was slowly setting behind the distant hills.

After what seemed like hours of riding, Jess came to the peak of a large mountain and could see the ruins of a large castle. _I'd bet money that's it. _As he rode closer, Jess could see smoke rising from behind the castle and bones surrounding it like roses around a grave. _Well, that's depressing. _He rode closer until he reached the broken down draw-bridge and empty moat. Dark shadowy figures shuffled and scurried around inside, though he could not make out any kind of faces. Slowly he continued inside and all motion stopped. Jess felt as though a million eyes were on him, but as one. A strange voice bellowed through and around the great pillars holding up the non-present roof of the fortress. "You are not welcome here; leave now or you shall be vanquished!"

Jess worked up the courage to react to the deadly sounding voice. "No, I have come to rescue, er, Ye fair, um, maiden, and… Forget it, Give Me the Girl, or your Going Down!"

A low bellow collided with his ears. "You really think you can defeat me. I am a mountain compared to you. Next to me, you are nothing but a weak child that needs a good thrashing."

"Show yourself, you false demon. I have come here to save Leslie, and that's what I'm going to do. Now come to me so the world may be rid of you." Jess eyes widened as the faceless being walked down a set of ruined stairs. Behind him a young girl of about his age was securely fastened to the night with a chain leading to his hand. His fingers were at least eight inches long and his cloak had black tassels hanging off it everywhere.

"You have much courage, but you are foolish. Now you will die, just as all the others have been crushed by my sword." The ringing of metal on metal rang in Jess' ears as the dark knight unsheathed his weapon.

_This is going to be interesting. _He jumped at he knight and was thrown to the ground.

He jumped up and engaged in close combat. The dark knight would swing and Jess would parry. Jess would stab and the knight would block. Eventually Jess was thrown to the ground and he lay there, aching with exhaustion. Leslie was pulled in front of the king of darkness and he placed his sword in front of her throat. "Don't get up or I will kill her and you." Jess turned around so he was on his backside looking at the knight from about twenty feet away. "Alright, you win. But before you kill me I have one request."

A hushed silence covered the room.

"Ha, and you expect me to-" A piercing screech punctured his ears as a small dagger stabbed directly into where the wraiths face should be. It fell to its knees in pian, still screeching in agony. Jess ran over next to him and picked up the chain that had been in his hand.

"Hurry, we have to get out of here before he decides he doesn't feel like dying right now. Leslie ran over to him and he cut the chain in one swift motion. They both started to run for the bridge and Jess tripped but Leslie continued to the other side.

"Jess, come on" she was laughing "hurry, don't fall in." everything blurred for a second then the whole setting changed to his bridge, the entrance to Terabithia. He looked across and saw Leslie laughing hysterically and calling for him to walk over to her.

"Huh, what's going on, why am I here." Leslie stopped laughing.

"You are here because you started rambling on about saving some maiden from a dark knight and just walked out of the house! I followed you here and here we are."

Jess rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes. "What time is it?"

"I don't know, like two in the morning. You woke up at about 12:30."

He blinked a couple of times. "Wow. We should probably go back before someone notices were gone."

"Ya, that might be good idea." With that, Jess turned and walked towards the exit out of the woods. As they walked, Leslie told Jess all the things that he had said during their long walk to Terabithia.

"Well, that sounds about right. That was a weird dream. Did I tell you that I've been having dreams about you a lot lately?" He stumbled on a log and almost fell.

"No, you didn't. That's interesting."

\hen/////rrived back at the house, everyone still seemed to be asleep. Jess flopped back onto the floor and Leslie climbed back onto the hide-a-bed.

Leslie almost started laughing. "Do you want me to strap you down this time or do you think you can stay in the house."

"No, I'll stay. Night'."

"Good-night."

Both of them eventually fell asleep and before they knew it, the day was upon them.

Jess and Leslie woke to the smell of waffles cooking in the kitchen. They both got up and walked over to the table and sat down.

"Your alive, I thought you'd never get up. How did you get down here Jess?"

Jess thought quickly. "Um, I think I walked, not entirely sure though."

"Ha Ha, Leslie would you like some waffles?"

"Oh yes please, I'm starving." Jess got up and grabbed pitcher of orange juice.

"You want some?" He held the pitcher and motioned it towards her.

"Sure, that sounds 0good right about now."

01

Jess pulled it back and set it back down on the table. "Too bad, you can't have any."

Puzzled, Leslie just said, "Okay."

"I'm kidding Leslie, here." He handed her the pitcher and she poured herself a glass.

"So do you think you are ready to call your parents now, or do you want to wait some more." Mrs. Aarons inquired.

"Well, we probably should. Where are they anyway?" Jess then explained to her that the last they had heard from them, the Burkes were moving to Tennessee, and if they contacted them now, that it would be about a day and a half for them to get there.

Leslie told them how much she hadn't missed them while she was gone because she hated them for going to jail and leaving her alone. Now, she realized, she missed them very much.

Jess asked Leslie if she would like to call her parents instead of him or Mr. or Mrs. Aarons. She obliged and jess got her the phone. At first Leslie hesitated, but then slowly dialed the number. "Well, here goes nothing."


End file.
